


I'll Make You A Deal

by ackermaniac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Violence, Zombies, emotional stress, mentions of family death, more tags/characters to be added, tsukki can't fight but tobio can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermaniac/pseuds/ackermaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moved to @space_gays</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa I hope this fic doesn't flop! Enjoy!

This story has moved over to my new account, @space_gays :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
